Article 84: National Anthems- Czechmate
CZECH: Kde domov můj, kde domov můj? Voda hučí po lučinách, bory šumí po skalinách, v sadě skví se jara květ, zemský ráj to na pohled! A to je ta krásná země, země česká domov můj, země česká domov můj! *DANISH: Der er et yndigt land, det står med brede bøge nær salten østerstrand :| Det bugter sig i bakke, dal, det hedder gamle Danmark og det er Frejas sal *DJIBOUTIAN: Hinjinne u sara kaca Calankaan harraad iyo Haydaar u mudateen. Hir cagaarku qariyayiyo Habkay samadu tahayoo Xiddig dhi igleh hoorshoo Caddaan lagu hadheeyaay. Maxaa haybad kugu yaal. *DOMINICAN: Isle of beauty, isle of splendour, Isle to all so sweet and fair, All must surely gaze in wonder At thy gifts so rich and rare. Rivers, valleys, hills and mountains, All these gifts we do extol. Healthy land, so like all fountains, Giving cheer that warms the soul. Dominica, God hath blest thee With a clime benign and bright, Pastures green and flowers of beauty Filling all with pure delight, And a people strong and healthy, Full of godly reverent fear. May we ever seek to praise Thee For these gifts so rich and rare. Come ye forward, sons and daughters Of this gem beyond compare. Strive for honour, sons and daughters, Do the right, be firm, be fair. Toil with hearts and hands and voices. We must prosper! Sound the call, In which ev'ryone rejoices, "All for Each and Each for All." *REPUBLIC DOMINICAN: Quisqueyanos valientes, alcemos Nuestro canto con viva emoción, Y del mundo a la faz ostentemos Nuestro invicto glorioso pendón. *EAST TIMORIAN: Pátria, Pátria, Timor-Leste, nossa Nação. Glória ao povo e aos heróis da nossa libertação. Pátria, Pátria, Timor-Leste, nossa Nação. Glória ao povo e aos heróis da nossa libertação. Vencemos o colonialismo, gritamos: abaixo o imperialismo. Terra livre, povo livre, não, não, não à explotação. Avante unidos firmes e decididos. Na luta contra o imperialismo o inimigo dos povos, até à vitória final. Pelo caminho da revolução. *ECUADORIAN: ¡Salve, Oh Patria, mil veces! ¡Oh Patria, gloria a ti! ¡Gloria a ti! Ya tu pecho, tu pecho, rebosa Gozo y paz ya tu pecho rebosa; Y tu frente, tu frente radiosa Más que el sol contemplamos lucir, Y tu frente, tu frente radiosa Más que el sol contemplamos lucir. Indignados tus hijos del yugo que te impuso la ibérica audacia, de la injusta y horrenda desgracia que pesaba fatal sobre ti, santa voz a los cielos alzaron, voz de noble y sin par juramento, de vengarte del monstruo sangriento, de romper ese yugo servil. ¡Salve, Oh Patria, mil veces! ¡Oh Patria, gloria a ti! Ya tu pecho rebosa gozo y paz, y tu frente radiosa más que el sol contemplamos lucir. *EGYPTIAN: Bilādī, bilādī, bilādī Lakī ḥubbī wa fū’ādī Bilādī, bilādī, bilādī Lakī ḥubbī wa fū’ādī Miṣr yā umm al-bilād Anti ghāyatī wal-murād Wa ‘alá kull al-‘ibad Kam liNīlik min āyād Bilādī, bilādī, bilādī Lakī ḥubbī wa fū’ādī Bilādī, bilādī, bilādī Lakī ḥubbī wa fū’ādī